Shizuka Itō
thumb|300pxShizuka Itō (伊藤 静 Itō Shizuka) (5 de diciembre de 1980) es una seiyū y cantante que nació en Tokio, Japón. Está afiliada aKen Production. Cuando ofrece su voz para juegos para adultos, a ella también se le conoce como Maya Takashi (高志 麻矢''Takashi Maya''), Suno Toba (鳥羽 すの Toba Suno), Teruka Neno (祢乃 照果 Neno Teruka) y Rina Misaki (美咲 里奈 o 三咲 里奈 Misaki Rina). Shizuka Itō y su compañera seiyū Hitomi Nabatame formaron una unidad llamada "Hitomi Nabatame y Shizuka Itō". Juntas, son conocidas por su nombre cariñoso Hitoshizuku (ひとしずく), que en japonés significa "Una sola gota". Ha sido condecorada, junto con su colega Saori Hayami, con el premio a la "Mejor Actriz de Reparto" en la 10° edición de los Seiyū Awards. Su participación en la franquicia Gundam fue con el personaje Hilde Nietzsche del videojuego Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081. Roles Anime ; 2003 * BASToF Lemon (Tiel) * GetBackers (High-school girl) * Kaleido Star (Maggie) * Shingetsutan Tsukihime (Akiha Tohno) * Texhnolyze (Ran) ; 2004 * Aqua Kids (Surea) * Koi Kaze (Wakaba Anzai) * Maria-sama ga Miteru (Rei Hasekura) * Maria-sama ga Miteru ~Haru~ (Rei Hasekura) ; 2005 * Canvas 2: Niji Iro no Sketch (Hikari Tamaru) * Gakuen Alice (Tanuki) * Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (Police Officer) * Glass Mask (Tokyo Movie version) (Norie Otobe) * Gokujō Seitokai (Miura) * Ichigo Mashimaro (Keiko Yano) * Mahoraba ~Heartful Days~ (Club President) * Mahō Sensei Negima! (Misa Kakizaki) * Aa! Megami-sama! (Girl) * SoltyRei (Silvia Ban) * Starship Operators (Sinon Kouzuki) * To Heart 2 (Tamaki Kōsaka) * Tsubasa Chronicle (Chun Hyang) * Victorian Romance Emma (House Maid) * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (Elizabeth, Chita) * Zoids: Genesis (Kotona Elegance) ; 2006 * .hack//Roots (Saburo)6 * Animal Yokochō (Ako-sensei; Yayoi-kun) * Asatte no Hōkō (Shōko Nogami) * D.Gray-man (Lenalee Lee, Lero) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (Izumida Captain, Okai-sensei) * Glass Fleet (Sillua Moe Silvernail; Bride (ep 1); Zola (John-Fall's subordinate)) * Happiness! (Saya Kamijo) * Jigoku Shōjo (Nobuko Hayashi) * MÄR (Lillis) * Negima!? (Misa Kakizaki) * Pumpkin Scissors (Alice L. Malvin)7 * Shakugan no Shana (Wilhelmina Carmel) * Tona-Gura! (Miu Serizawa) * Tsubasa Chronicle (Chun'yan) * Witchblade (Shiori Tsuzuki) * xxxHolic (Himawari Kunogi) * Yoake Mae Yori Ruri Iro Na ~ Crescent Love ~ (Wreathlit Noel/Fiacca) ; 2007 * Baccano! (Girl in Uniform, Rachel) * Buzzer Beater (Io) * D.C. II: Da Capo II (Mayuki Kōsaka) * Darker than Black: Kuro no Keiyakusha (Alice Wang) * El Cazador de la Bruja (Nadie) * Getsumento Heiki Mina (Suiren Koushū) * Hayate no Gotoku! (Hinagiku Katsura) * Kaze no Stigma (Nanase Kudō) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (Shario Finīno, Otto, Deed) * Nagasarete Airantō (Chikage) * Rental Magica (Manami Kuroha) * Shakugan no Shana Second (Wilhelmina Carmel) * Sketchbook ~full color's~ (Hā-san) * Sky Girls (Eika Ichijō) * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Boota, Darry) ; 2008 * D.C. II: Da Capo II (Mayuki Kōsaka) * Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de (Kuonji Shinra) * Toaru Majutsu no Index (Kaori Kanzaki) * Wagaya no Oinari-sama. (Momiji Miyabe) * xxxHolic: Kei (Himawari Kunogi) * Yatterman (Yatterman 2/Ai-chan 2nd) * Blassreiter (Amanda Werner) * Sekirei (Benitsubasa) ; 2009 * Kurokami: The Animation (Riona Kogure) * Saki (Hisa Takei) * Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity (Mifuyu Kisaragi) * Basquash! (Sela D. Miranda) * Hatsukoi Limited (Kei Enomoto) * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 2 (Hinagiku Katsura) * Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th season (Rei Hasakura, Seito) * Shakugan no Shana S (Wilhelmina Carmel) ; 2010 * Dance in the Vampire Bund (Nanami Shinonome) * Nodame Cantabile: Finale (Tatiana “Tanya” Vishneva) * HeartCatch PreCure! (Momoka Kurumi, Member of Student council) * Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou (Etou Fujiko) * Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi (Ryōko Ōkami) * Working!! (Kozue Takanashi) * Amagami SS (Haruka Morishima) * Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai (Iori Fate Setsuna) * Sekirei ~Pure Engagement~ (Benitsubasa) * Marvel Anime: Iron Man (Nanami Ōta) * Strike Witches 2 (Hanna-Justina Marseille) * Toaru Majutsu no Index II (Kaori Kanzaki) * Pokémon: Best Wishes! (Belle) * Katanagatari (Zanki Kiguchi) ; 2011 * Beelzebub (Hildagarde) * Ro-Kyu-Bu! (Mihoshi Takamura) * Shakugan no Shana III Final (Wilhelmina Carmel) * Working'!! (Kozue Takanashi) * Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! (Christiane Friedrich) ; 2012 * Amagami SS+ plus (Haruka Morishima, Jessica Morishima) * Area no Kishi (Nana Mishima) * Bodacious Space Pirates (Misa Grandwood) * Daily Lives of High School Boys (Senpai) * Fairy Tail (Flare Corona) * High School DxD (Akeno Himejima) * Jormungand (Koko Hekmatyar) * Kokoro Connect (Maiko Fujishima) * One Piece (Lily Enstomach) * Queen's Blade Rebellion (Captain Liliana) * Psycho-Pass (Yayoi Kunizuka) ; 2013 * Space Battleship Yamato 2199 (Melda Dietz) * Majestic Prince (Teoria) * Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (Bellows) * Maoyū Maō Yūsha (Firedrake Empress) * High School DxD New (Akeno Himejima) * Dog & Scissors (Suzuna Hiiragi) * Unbreakable Machine-Doll (Kimberly) ; 2014 * Saki: The Nationals (Hisa Takei) * SoniAni: Super Sonico the Animation (Kyōko Tomano) * D-frag (Takao) * Date A Live II (Ellen Mira Mathers) * Blade & Soul (Yuran) * Mahouka The Irregular School of Magic (Kyoko Fujibayashi) * TerraFormars (Michelle K.Davis) * Fate Kaleid Prisma Illya Zwei (Luvia) * Vanquish Queens (Captain Liliana) * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal (Minako Aino/Sailor Venus) * Psycho-Pass 2 (Yayoi Kunizuka) ; 2015 * Ansatsu Kyoshitsu (Irina Jelavic/Bitch sensei) * Yatterman 2015 (Doroty cap.1) * Fairy Tail (Flare) * Prison School (Meiko) * Gintama (Sougo Okita) (version Femenina) * Bikini Warriors (Valkyrie) * Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru (Sakurako Kujou) * Heavy Object (Froleytia Capistranoy) * High School DxD (Akeno Himejima) * Young Black Jack (Maiko Okamoto) ; 2016 * Amanchu! (Mato Katori) * Joker Game (Marie Torres) * Ange Vierge (Aoi Mikage) OVA * Baldr Force Exe Resolution (Kaira Kirusten) * D-Frag! OVA (Takao) * Dogs: Bullets & Carnage (Naoto Fuyumine) * Top wo Nerae 2! (Pacica Peska Pelcicum) * I"s Pure (Iori Yoshizuki) * Maria-sama ga Miteru 3rd Season (Rei Hasekura) * Negima!? (Misa Kakizaki) * Pinky:St (Noriko, woman 1) * Shakugan no Shana SP: Koi to Onsen no Kōgai Gakushū! (Wilhelmina Carmel) * Sky Girls (Eika Ichijō) * To Heart 2 (Tamaki Kōsaka) * xxxHOLiC: Shunmuki (Himawari Kunogi) * Hantsu X Trash (Manami Miyoshi) Anime films * xxxHolic Manatsu no Yoru no Yume (Himawari Kunogi) * Book Girl (Maki Himekura) * Hayate no Gotoku Heaven is a place on Earth (Hinagiku Katsura) Drama CD * Asobi ni iku yo! (Durel) * D-Frag! (Takao) * Dogs: Bullets & Carnage (Naoto Fuyumine) * Hayate X Blade (Inori Sae) * Houkago Play (Kanojo) * Nana Kashima (Cyborg 009 Drama Album: Love Stories) Games * Gadget Trial (Nei) * Jokyou Kaishi! (Keiko Yada) * Samurai Spirits Rei Special (Mizuki Rashojin) * To Heart 2 (Tamaki Kōsaka) * Mabino Kakeru Star (Hinano Katase) * Gensosuikoden IV (Mizuki) * Chaos Rings Omega (Cyllis) * Mahou Sensei Negima! 1-Jikanme -Okochama Sensei wa Mahou Tsukai (Misa Kakizaki) * Mahou Sensei Negima! 2-Jikanme Tatakau Otome-tachi! Mahora Dai Undoukai SP! (Misa Kakizaki) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 ''(Hilde Nietzsche) * ''Tenkuu Danzai Skelter+Heaven (Midori Matsumura) * Duel Savior Destiny (Kaede Hiiragi) * Zoids Infinity EX NEO (Kotona Elegance) * Dokapon The World * EVE～new generation～ (Efi) * Rockman ZX (Pandora) * Gunparade Orchestra Midori no Shou ~ Ookami to Kare no Shōnen ~ (牧原輝春) * Yoake Mae Yori Ruri Iro Na: Brighter than dawning blue (Wreathlit Noel) * WILD ARMS the Vth Vanguard (Avril van Frulu) * Metroid Other M (MB / Melissa Bergman) * Muv-Luv Alternative (Touko Kazama) * Katahane (Dua Carlstedt) * Luminous Arc (Vanessa) * Routes (Lisa Vixen) * Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (Rock Rose) * Tales of Hearts (Innes Lorenz) * Fate/Unlimited Codes (Luviagelita Edelfelt) * Amagami (Haruka Morishima) * Hayate no Gotoku! Nightmare Paradise (Hinagiku Katsura) * Rune Factory 3 (Karin) * Shining Force Feather (Alfin) * Misshitsu no Sacrifice (Oruga) * Twinkle Crusaders (Kujoh Helena) * Trauma Team (JP version name: HOSPITAL) (Tomoe Tachibana) * Gloria Union (Elisha, Kyra) * Granado Espada (Emilia Giannino, Emilia the Sage, & Reckless Emilia) * Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars (Yatterman 2/Ai-chan 2nd) * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (Cali) * Skylanders: Giants (Cali) * Fighting Climax Ignition (Froleytia Capistranoy) * Nitro+ Blasterz Infinite Heroine Duel (Ignis) Radio * To Heart 2 (Tamaki Kōsaka) Doblaje * The Ant Bully (Tiffany Nickle) * Batman Beyond (Inque) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (Lucy Pevensie (adult)) * Dave the Barbarian (Princess Irmoplotz) * Even Stevens (Tawny Dean) * The Ides of March (Molly Stearns) * Loverboy (Mrs. Harker) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Ingrid Giraffe) * Nip/Tuck (Kimber Henry) * Power Rangers: S.P.D. (Mora) * Rush Hour 3 (Soo Yung) * Slumdog Millionaire (Latika) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Ahsoka Tano) * Transformers Prime (Arcee) * Zombieland (Little Rock) Categoría:Personas Categoría:Seiyu